Mise à jour 2.0
La mise à jour 2.0 est la dixième mise à jour majeure de Geometry Dash, sortie le 27 Août 2015 Suivi de la mise à jour * Le 13 octobre 2014, Robert Topala fait une première allusion à la 2.0 avec un commentaire sur endgame disant''' "Trop tard pour la 1.9. Pourquoi pas dans la 2.0 ?" * Le 18 octobre 2014, Robert Topala annonce sur Facebook à raison du système de comptes ajouté dans la 1.9 : "Will include more in update 2.0." (Nous allons en mettre plus dans la mise à jour 2.0) * Le 15 décembre 2014, Topala annonce sur la page Facebook officielle de Geometry dash à propos de la 2.0 : "Highscore system is back online and should be a lot faster than before. More info about the Steam version and Update 2.0 coming in the next few days. Thanks for waiting!" (Le système du meilleur score est de retour en ligne et devrait être beaucoup plus rapide qu'auparavant. Vous aurez plus d'infos sue la version Steam et sur la Mise à jour 2.0 au cours des prochains jours. Merci de votre attente !) * Le 21 Décembre 2014, Topala met en ligne le premier artwork sur la 2.0. Il est marqué "The invasion has begun" (L'invasion a commencée.). On voit sur les côtés des monstres qui pourraient faire un lien avec Theory of Everything 2 où la fin est symbolisée par une sorte de monstre. * Le 26 Décembre 2014, Topala met en ligne le second artwork sur la 2.0. On y voit une référence à la série Mario. Le cube n'est autre que l'un des champignons "+1 vie". Sur cette image, on voit aussi de nouveaux types de blocs plutôt herbeux et des figures de monstre qui doivent agir comme des pics. Le fond d'écran suppose l'existance de nouveaux types de pièces-étoiles mais bleus cette fois-ci. * Le 13 Janvier 2015, Topala propose un troisième artwork où l'on voit des nouveaux portails de téleportation, la confirmation des pièces-étoiles bleues et l'information de la possibilité de customiser le mode flèche. Ces nouveaux portails ne sont autre qu'une référence à Portal, un jeu connu et vendu sur Steam et sont de couleur bleu et orange, à l'instar des portails de renversement. * Le 5 Février 2015, Topala annonce qu'il postera de nouvelles révélations "today or tomorrow" (aujourd'hui ou demain). * Le 6 Février 2015, Topala poste un quatrième artwork où il révèle de nouveaux styles de blocs et un nouveau portail de gameplay gris. Ces styles de bloc laissent penser à un niveau avec des blocs de style "usine, métalliques, avec de l'électricité...". * Le 13 Février 2015, Topala poste un cinquième artwork révèlent les musiques. On y voit dans l'ordre : B+D, un avion (le Boeing 777), un crane avec un cadenas dessus, une flamme sur un peu d'eau et un point d'interrogation. B+D=F, F+777=F -777... après réflexion, nous savons que les musiques seront Deadlocked par F -777 et une musique jusque là encore inconnue de Waterflame. Pour cela, il est impossible de télécharger Deadlocked sur le jeu. * Le 3 Mars 2015, Topala poste un sixième artwork, révelant 2 nouveau types de blocs et 3 nouveaux arrière-plans. La seconde image en partant de la gauche a déjà été révélée, et les blocs de la première image ont déjà été révélés. * Les 9 Avril 2015, Topala poste une vidéo d'un des nouveaux niveaux qui vont apparaitre. Nous voyons aussi quelle est la forme se cachant derrière le portail gris : la forme "robot". Dans cette vidéo, il y a aussi une nouvelle forme de cube et des obstacles bougeant. Il y a aussi dans la partie robot des nouvelles décorations comme des arcs-en-ciel et des nuages plus appliqués. Il y a aussi la confirmation de l'arrière-plan "Mario", des blocs herbeux, des obstacles "monstres" et du sol herbeux. * Le 12 Mai 2015, Topala poste une seconde vidéo sur le deuxième nouveau niveau, Deadlocked. Ce niveau introduit un nouvel anneau de "saut". Cet anneau, vert, change la gravité lorsque l'on appuie dessus de façon graduelle, contrairement à l'anneau bleu qui modifiait la gravité de façon immédiate en sautant. Ce niveau introduit également un nouvel icône et des plateformes qui s'illuminent lorsque l'on passe dessus. * Le 9 Juin 2015, Topala confirme la difficulté de Deadlocked. Ce sera un niveau de difficulté démoniaque. * Le 19 Juillet 2015, Topala confirme que le nouveau mode "Robot" sera également dans Deadlocked. * Le 3 Août 2015, Topala poste un changelog sur sa page Facebook. Parmi les nouveautés on compte un réseau social, des nouvelles fonctionnalités pour l'éditeur et un indice sur le nom du niveau inconnu. (G E _ _ _ _ R _ _ _ _ D O _ _ _ _ T _ R) *Le 10 Août 2015, Topala confirme sur Touch Arcade que la mise à jour a été envoyée et est en cours de vérification pour iOS. *Le 27 Août 2015 à 02H31 (heure française), Topala confirme implicitement sur Touch Arcade que la mise à jour est acceptée par Apple après 17 jours entre les mains d'Apple : "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ". Ayant vus l’émoticône, les fans ont immédiatement compris. **À 03H14, Topala confirme officiellement sur Facebook que la mise à jour sera disponible dans les heures à venir, après presque un an d'attente. Le 19 décembre 2015, Topala crée un jeu qui est du même type que GD (Geometry Dash) nommé Geometry Dash Meltdown sauf que les décors et les musiques changent ainsi que les cubes, vaisseaux et trophées. Anecdotes * Le jeu ne vous laissera pas télécharger "F777 - Deadlocked (Full)" pour des niveaux customs. (fini) ** Vous ne pouvez pas non plus télécharger "F777 - Deadlocked (Prev)" pour des niveaux customs. C'est pour prévenir les joueurs d'utiliser la chanson Deadlocked dans un niveau custom. (fini) * Le texte d'infos sur l'écran "Coming Soon" dit: "Here be dragons..." (Traduit "Voici des dragons" en français), qui lie à la sorte de monstre dans les artworks. (fini) **Le texte indique maintenant "There is a darkness coming" traduit par "Les ténèbres arrivent", possiblement une référence à la prochaine mise à jour (2.1). * Cette Mise à Jour a eu le plus de promotions d'artwork W.I.P (Work In Progress (Travail En Cours) ) * Le changelog de la Mise à Jour 2.0 et le plus long jamais posté par Topala à ce jour. *La mise à jour 2.0 est celle qui a pris le plus de temps à attendre d'être vérifiée par Apple. Galerie '''Vidéos Images Catégorie:Mises à jour Catégorie:Pages lockées